Natsu grandit
by june746
Summary: Natsu découvre les sentiments dans une relation loin d'être banale avec une nouvelle arrivante. (La magie de l'OCC et son histoire sera dans le même genre que la fiction avec Sting)


Il marchait dans la rue, les mains derrière la tête, riant avec son exceed, qui tournoyait autour de lui. Ce jour là, le temps était radieux et les rayons du soleil semblaient vouloir se mêler à la fougue de ses cheveux roses saumons. Son sourire et ses yeux plissés par le rire renforçaient l'aspect rayonnant de Natsu. Durant les jours de pluie, l'homme qu'il devenait faisaient douter les passants quant à la disparition du soleil. L'astre semblait être là, devant eux, tantôt plein de rage, et ses flammes dignes d'un vrai dragon éclairaient la ville entière, tantôt ravi, et c'était dans cette situation que son seul sourire suffisait à la lumière de Magnolia. Natsu était un mage de Fairy Tail, la meilleure guilde du pays, et les valeurs qui lui ont été inculpés depuis son enfance ont fait de lui un homme fort, loyal et aimant. Son impulsivité et sa persévérance faisaient la fierté de ses amis, de sa guilde, de son pays. Il rentrait à la guilde après une mission périlleuse, pressé de retrouver ses camarades et de se battre infantinement avec Gray, son meilleur ami. Il était pressé de montrer à ce mage de glace à quel point cette mission avait augmentée la puissance de ses coups et offrir à sa nakama un souvenir de son aventure, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir emmenée.

« Hé! Happy, tu penses que la clé que j'ai trouvé sur le mont Gaoching va plaire à Lucy? Je pense que c'est une des douze clés du zodiaque! Je l'imagine déjà en train de se prosterner devant moi et m'appeler 'Maître Salamender'… pouffa Natsu, plein d'entrain.

-Aye,Sir! Mais si tu crois que Lucy te sera reconnaissante à ce point, tu risques d'être drôlement déçu! » rétorqua Happy, joyeux lui-aussi.

Au loin, un bruit attira l'ouïe fine de la salamendre. Il s'arrêta, se retourna calmement et attendit quelques secondes.

« Arrêtez-la! Arrêtez cette saleté de voleuse! » cria un marchand au loin.

Il se tenait déjà prêt, les criminels, c'était son rayon. Il espérait secrètement que cette fille soit difficile à attraper. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait envie de se battre, le combat serait sans merci et il finirait par gagner, en repoussant ses limites comme il le fait si souvent. Il serra les poings, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et les jambes légèrement écartées. Une silhouette approchait au loin, d'une vitesse peu commune. Quand il vit le petit bout de femme foncer droit sur lui afin d'échapper au marchand qu'elle avait volé. Il fut assez déçu, elle n'était pas du genre à se battre, ça se voyait. Il l'analyserait rapidement avant de la neutraliser aussi naturellement qu'un dragon crache du feu. Elle était petite, elle devait pas faire plus de 1, 65 mètre, paraissait inoffensive, et un peu plus jeune que lui. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle, trop occupée à calculer le nombre de mètres qui la séparait du le marchand. Cette jeune fille avait de longs cheveux dont la couleur dorée se clarifiait au fur et à mesure de sa longueur. Elle se retourna et regarda Natsu dans les yeux, inquiète, peut-être même effrayée. Elle paraissait lui supplier de l'aider de ses grands yeux bruns, très émotifs. Le Dragon Sayler détailla son visage, assez surpris. Il la trouvait jolie, elle et ses traits fins, sa bouche en forme de cœur, son teint de lait et son petit nez. Il aimait bien ce visage, le trouvait doux, mais c'est à peine si il y pensait. Il se moquait pas mal de son physique et de ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir lui supplier. Les malhonnêtes, les voleurs et les criminels le répulsaient. L'instant d'après, il hésita. Il huma ce nouveau parfum qu'elle venait de lui offrir, il était loin d'être commun. Il pouvait sentir nettement l'odeur du bois d'Al Oudh, parfum captivant et capiteux. Et puis, elle avait l'air si désemparée. La petite blonde ressentit cette hésitation, ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas réagir autrement, elle devait saisir l'opportunité. Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus, et avant qu'il est pu comprendre, elle cria : « Poing d'acier du dragon de feu! »

Natsu pouvait esquiver, il aurait pu rétorquer mais il était complètement déstabilisé. Un dragon sayler de feu? C'est impossible. Il était le seul chasseur de dragon du feu. Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui puisse exister dont la magie est cet élément. Personne d'autre. Sa pensée s'acheva ici, le poing de la fille le heurta de plein fouet, et il tomba à terre, désarçonné.

Sa perte de conscience ne dura qu'une minute ou deux, tout au plus. Il se releva avec les poings, humilié. Il était en colère, et il se sentait idiot, terriblement mauvais. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer l'attaque de cette espèce de gamine? Le marchand avait abandonné sa course quelques mètres devant Natsu. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Happy partageait son avis et ils se mirent à courser cette inconnue que l'on pouvait encore distinguer au loin. Non seulement il allait la rattraper, mais il allait récupérer ce qu'elle avait volé, lui mettre une dérouillée dont elle allait se souvenir longtemps et enfin il lui soutirerait des informations sur son statut de dragon sayler de feu, qui lui paraissait improbable. On pincerait son nez qui lui en sortirait du lait, à cette gamine. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il s'élança dans sa direction, bondit comme un chien fou pour la rattraper mais il la perdit de vue.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai! C'est quoi cet espèce de monstre? » s'écria-t-il, complètement perdu.

Il se concentra. Il ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis expira. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait reconnu son parfum parmi le flux des senteurs du village. Parmi les odeurs du soleil brûlant sur la pierre, des fleurs de la petite boutique de fleuriste, du poulet qui grillait devant le stand du boucher, des fruits et légumes frais sur le comptoir de la potagère et du poisson récemment pêché du poissonnier, il avait reconnu son parfum. Il étira ses lèvres de manière effrayante et murmura suavement: « Je t'ai trouvée… ». Il ne courut pas, il avança dans sa direction, calmement, les mains derrière la tête, comme-ci l'évènement n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper de toute façon. Peu à peu, il s'éloigna du centre de Magnolia, en suivant toujours l'enivrant parfum de sa rivale avec amusement et il atterrit devant la forêt du royaume. Il franchit son entrée sans sourciller tandis que Happy commençait à trembler.

« N'aie pas peur Happy, regarde autour de toi! Regarde comme c'est beau! J'aime tant cette forêt! Vois ses couleurs et sens ce bois! »

En effet, c'était un lieu charmant. Des fleurs de couleurs chaudes tapissaient le sol de la forêt et ressortaient dans cette immensité verte. Cela rendait Natsu d'autant plus joyeux. Il avança encore et tomba sur une ravissante carrière. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un lac. La fille qu'il traquait était penchée au-dessus, les yeux brillants, jouant avec l'eau entre ses doigts, et admirant les reflets qu'elle pouvait créer. Elle rêvassait. Natsu n'avait pas envie de foncer tête baissée aujourd'hui, il se cacha derrière un arbre et l'observa. Elle se redressa, se leva et siffla. Un cerf apparu derrière Natsu et passa à coté de lui pour rejoindre l'inconnue. A la vue de l'animal, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Le Salamender rougit. Elle avait un large sourire, éclatant et adorable qui plissait ses yeux.

« Akashi, mon ami, je suis là! Désolée d'avoir tardé, j'ai du trouvé de quoi manger! Les temps sont rudes, tu le sais bien, j'ai du volé ce pauvre marchand! » ria-t-elle, puis elle ajouta, gênée : « J'ai honte de lui avoir pris ce pain et ces pommes, mais il faut bien que je vive! Viens ici Akashi, tu m'as manqué! »

« Du pain?! Des pommes?! » hurla Natsu dans son for intérieur. Il vacilla et son âme sembla le quitter. « Ce marchand est entré dans une rage folle pour… Du pain… Et des pommes? Est-il fou ou tout simplement avare? » Natsu n'en revenait pas. Il avait perdu son temps pour une fille qui n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. Il se retourna et commença à marcher pour rentrer chez lui, le moral au plus bas. Ce jour là, il n'aura même pas pu se battre, ça le rendait mélancolique. Son exceed, le consolait, lui répétant qu'il ne manquait pas de bonnes attentions.

« Hey, Natsu! » le héla une voix au loin. Puis des pas rapides se rapprochèrent derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, les sourcils froncés, mécontent et suspicieux. La fille le rattrapait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'ai senti, et je me suis dit que tu devait être le garçon a qui j'ai mis un coup! Le fameux Natsu! Si un jour on m'avait dit que… Hey! Tu m'écoutes? T'en vas pas! Oh! Excuse-moi, je suis désolée, je voulais pas te frapper, mais si je ne l'avait pas fait, c'est toi qui allait me frapper. Ne nie pas, je l'ai vu dans ton regard! » lui dit-elle, naturellement et avec bonne humeur. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il continuait à marcher. En réalité, il était vexé. Son estime d'homme en prenait un coup. Cette peste l'avait mis KO, il n'a pas pu lui rendre l'appareil et voilà qu'elle le narguait, cette effronté.

« Je m'appelle Yorika!

-Enchanté, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents et traînant des pieds.

-On est tous les deux des Dragon Sayler de feu! C'est pas dingue ça?

-NON! Laisse-moi tranquille! C'est quoi cette manie de coller les gens?! s'énerva-t-il.

-Oh, désolée, je voulais juste faire connaissance, je vais bientôt intégrer Fairy Tail alors je voulais juste…

-Super… Je pouvais pas rêver mieux! » ironisa Natsu. Alors comme ça, il allait devoir la supporter tous les jours? Quelle plaie! C'était bien sa veine, il n'y a qu'à lui qui puisse lui arriver de pareilles mésaventures.


End file.
